Tekken
is a character introduced in Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory. She is believed to be a martial artist fighter using her fist in combat. She is a DLC character which must be downloaded to use. Personality Tekken is a shy girl who isn't so used to talking with other people. Despite this, she is a strong girl who's always trying her hardest in everything, despite lacking some confidence. Tekken loves animals and understands them to the point that they're so attached to her that a bear visited Planeptune's Basilicom to see her. She has also proven to be a bit of a masochist. She has masochistic tendencies due to pushing her training too far, causing her mind to equate some pain as pleasure. Noire discovered these traits and questioned her directly, causing Tekken to become embarrassed. Appearance Tekken is a girl with the appearance of someone in her mid to older teens. She has a slender body with modestly sized breasts and a slight tan complexion. She has red eyes and long dark grey hair that reaches half-way down her back. Tekken's outfit is fitting for a melee character such as herself. It consists of a red and black strapless sports bra, and torn blue gi pants that has a red flame design on the bottom of the left leg. They are tied to her waist with a red and black martial arts belt. Her pants are ripped to where the right leg is only covered mid thigh and there are several tears that show the orange inside with one on her right leg revealing her blue and white striped panties. She doesn't wears shoes, but she does have a pair of silver bracelets on her right ankle. Tekken also wears black fingerless gloves with red cestus gloves with six silver spikes on each hand. As an accessory she wears a silver Tekken charm in all-caps attached to two chains as a necklace. Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory Tekken makes her first appearance in the series in the third installment of the series. She is a DLC character who must be purchased and downloaded to use. After promising to join Neptune's party to fight monsters during their first encounter, Neptune questions her powers as Tekken looks fragile and feels soft. Tekken then tells Neptune many people tell her that, but despite not looking it, she is really strong. Neptune encourages her to show her punches and kicks, and she is reluctant at first, but tries smack a tree; instead, she hurts her hand and starts to cry. Neptune wonders will she be okay, but as they leave the tree starts to fall and almost lands on the old man who summoned her. In one instance, Tekken runs toward Neptune and Noire claiming that some guys were bullying her. When they arrive at the scene, they see what appear to be dead bodies on the ground. Tekken freaks out when she sees a finger move from one of the bodies. Neptune and Noire wonder if she did this and she confirms it. They shudder, thinking Tekken may be even scarier than Iris Heart. In another instance, Nepgear and Tekken are sparring and Neptune wants to join in. She tells her to punch her as hard as she can.and she does. Although it is unimpressive at first, a few seconds later Neptune shot off like a rocket yelling "FATALITYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" Hyperdimension Neptunia V, Re;Birth 1 & 2 Fighting Abilities Tekken is playable after purchasing her DLC. Tekken is a character made for power, she can cause damage to all enemies that oppose her and she does it quite well. Her HP is outstanding, on par with Blanc's, her STR on par with Noire's and AGI with Neptune, making her a great character for the front lines, sadly her SP is very lacking along with her INT and MEN, her VIT and LUK is ok and she has a low MOV of only 4 making it hard to reach the back end enemies. In the early game she will take alot of damage from magical foes but she will also destroy them with all her power, having good MEN is a must for Tekken so doing the MEN challenges and getting MEN equipment is a great option, the player shouldn't worry about her INT since she doesn't learn any magical attacks, she does have elementals however, been wind and lightning and powerful. Tekken is a powerful character, having the means to destroy any magical enemies the player finds, she can be a shy and seem fragile but that is just the shell of her power, been able to destroy everything she touches later on. With her in the party, the player can be their enemies judge, jury and executioner. *Passive Abilities Physical Damage Resist + Ignore Enemy Traits = this means that she will do the same damage to all enemies. A rock enemy will take the same damage has an organic. *SP Skills Fujin Fist:Single Target, Wind Affinity, Physical Type, 1 Hit Raijin Fist:Single Target, Lightning Affinity, Physical Type, 1 Hit Jikkon:Single Target, Assist Skill, Boosts STR and VIT Fujin Step:Single Target, Assisit Skill, Boosts AGI and LUK *Rush Attacks Rush: Physical Type, Neutral, 2 Hits, 25CP Rapid Rush: Physical Type, Neutral, 3 Hits, 37CP High Rush: Physical Type, Neutral, 5 Hits, 50CP Overtake: Physical Type, Neutral, 5 Hits, 62CP *Power Attacks Power Attack: Physical Type, Neutral, 1 Hit, 20CP Power Bash: Physical Type, Neutral, 1 Hit, 30CP Straight: Physical Type, Neutral, 1 Hit, 40CP 8th Gate of Hell: Physical Type, Neutral, 2 Hits, 50CP *Breaker Attacks Break Attack: Physical Type, Neutral, 1 Hit, 16CP Break Hit: Physical Type, Neutral, 1 Hit, 24CP High Roundhouse: Physical Type, Neutral, 2 Hits, 32CP *EX Finisher Rago:Physical, Neutral, Rush Combo, Lv1 EXE Keito:Physical, Neutral, Power Combo, Lv1 EXE Shunmasatsu: Physical, Neutral, Break Combo, Lv1 EXE Tekken Style: Physical, Neutral, Power Combo, Lv2 EXE Straight Wild: Physical, Neutral, Rush Combo, Lv2 EXE *EXE Driver 10-Hit Combo:Physical, Neutral, 10+3 Hits Gallery Tekken-chan.png Kuma.jpg|Tekken with the Tekken character, Kuma For official images of Tekken see Tekken (images). For fanart please see Tekken (fanart). Trivia *Tekken represents Namco's popular fighting game, Tekken. *She is the first character to be based on a particular game and not a company or console. This is due to the fact that Namco has many different games, as well as a number of JRPG such as the Tales series. It was decided to use Tekken as the producer Katsuhiro Harada gave his permission. *Tekken's costume is mostly based on the Tekken character, Jin. This can be seen with the flame pants and the gloves she wears. Her swimsuit costume is based on Miharu's swimsuit from Tekken Tag Tournament 2. And her other outfit is based on Lili. *Tekken was not revealed with the other DLC characters from Victory. Instead she was revealed a few months after the Japanese release and before the NA and EU releases. *In the English version, Neptune confuses Tekken's name for "Taken" and thinks she is "That cool actor from that movie where you throat chop everyone to rescue your daughter!" This is a reference to the film Taken starring Liam Neeson. Category:Mascots Category:Female character Category:Human Category:Neptunia Victory character Category:Tekken Category:Neptunia Victory DLC Category:Neptunia Re;Birth 1 character Category:Neptunia Re;Birth 2 character Category:Neptunia Re;Birth 3 character Category:Neptunia Re;Birth 3 DLC Category:Heroes Category:Allies